


RWBY After Hours

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: A little one shot of what I think happens after a rwby episode is done. Sex galore.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee
Kudos: 4





	RWBY After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to go into more detail but decided to leave it as such. Let you all imagine what else happens. It was a fun little thing that took me way to long to finish. Not edited but I tried remember English is my second language and I got learning disabilities
> 
> Disclaimer: .This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this is any of my stories. For Entertainment Porpuse only.

Finally the episode was done. "Alright to the Schnee Manor our love fest awaits!" Ruby declared all too happy to actually be herself after the show was done. Jaune smiled knowing exactly who would be waiting for him there. Nora and Ren we're already holding hands kissing and Yang and Blake oh boy if it wasn't because they were out in the open they'd be naked by now. 

Weiss sighed and walked to the Mansion. Said hello to Willow greeting her with a deep arousing kiss."Your ass is mine tonight, also I got the chocolate cookies that Whitley wanted is Winter already in the game room?"

Willow smiled"you know her she loves gaming is her drug, Whitley is with her and Jacques is getting the chess game as always to play with Ghuira." 

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling taking off her long braid letting her hair loose taking off her heels and sighing.

Ruby went to the entertainment room and found Cinder on all fours with her collar on and panting like a puppy in heat"Mistress I miss you" Ruby smirked,she saw Penny next to Cinder petting her ass. Penny being a Robot had a good dick that could emulate cum and piss something that everyone enjoyed. 

Ruby smiled and gripped a fistful of Cinders hair and kissed her hard and deep shuving her tongue deep into her mouth. Penny smiled and used her fingers to play with Cinders very wet pussy. Ruby smiled and spit in Cinders mouth which she swallowed and thoroughly enjoyed.

Whitley and Oscar got sodas and junk food and began to play Grimm Eclipsed with Winter. They turned a blinds eye to what was happening behind them. 

Weiss took off her panties and threw them in some direction. She found Blake and Yang fucking already Yang fucking Blake from behind she smiled. "You two don't waist time mind helping me Blake I want to get ready for my main event hmm" Weiss said sitting in front of Blake opening her legs for her wide and pretty.

Blake nodded and started licking Weiss pussy. She loved how cool yet warm and moist it was. This is what they all look forward too after the show was done with. Moments like these.

After Weiss was done with the girls she went to look for Willow. She found her drinking with Summer,Raven and Kali. In the study.

"And you know Guira he's wonderful husband but boring in bed is why we divorced in real life I need adventure, passion, excitement." Kali was saying about her recent divorce.

"I can give you excitement kitty" Raven said in a alluring way.

Summer and Willow laughed.

"What like I haven't rocked your world's many times over" Raven said looking at them all.

All three began laughing harder.

"Can I come in?" Weiss asked. Willow saw her and her eyes sparkled.

"Sure Weiss having fun tonight dear?" Willow asked lovingly at her opening her arms offering her a hug which Weiss took and hugged her back.

"Hmmm a little but the young ones aren't as fun as you older ones"

Raven smirked and offered Weiss a drink. "Ahh you like older women I see"

Weiss took the offered Rum and Coke.

"Well yes and no I enjoy floating around seeing what gets me at any given time you know this, but I must say I loved it when you took me in your camp all those years ago , now that was fun" Weiss whispered talked to her. Raven smiled blushing for once.

"Hmmm maybe we should do that again snowflake" Raven touched Weiss exposed leg up and down.

"Maybe…" Weiss sipped her drink smiling over the glass.

Willow rubbed Weiss arms up and down,"Why don't we give these ladies a show baby" Willow whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm I'd love to but first I want to eat some chips or nuts or something I'm hungry not just for sex either" Weiss said looking at them. 

They shrugged and she sighed. "Well alright sex it is." Weiss kissed Willow deeply moaning and touching her side's and butt. Willow did the same to Weiss enjoying her young figure. Raven , Kali and Summer looked on sipping their drinks smiling. It was going to be a show. 

Adam was cooking a full ham and a piece of salmon. He enjoyed cooking Sun came by and kissed his cheek eating a French fry."hey so tonight we are cuddling right?" Sun asked kissing down Adam's neck. "Yeah of course Neptune comming right"

"You bet!" Sun winked and left Adam to cook.

Ruby finished with Cinder and Penny and now they laid on the sofa. Blake and Yang were still going at it. 

Winter Whitley and Oscar where still playing a game. While Ghuira and Jacques played chess and Ozpin and Salem enjoyed the paper and some coffee with some vanilla cookies.

All in all the evening was starting out as planned. With everyone enjoying themselves one way or another. Even though no one was really related to anyone here because they were just actors having fun. Yes this was how they enjoyed each other and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The End.


End file.
